Dear Dean
by PrettyGirlyFan
Summary: This is a two-shot and COMPLETED! Sammy writes a letter to Dean about how he remembers him Totally AU, It was like 1980's. WINCEST, though they are not brothers in this. Rated T, just to be safe... WARNINGS: Suicide, Main Character Death, Self-Harm. They are not graphic though and Self-Harm is just mentioned. Sorry for mistakes-unbeta'ed
1. Dear Dean

_**This a two-shot and originally did this as a OC with OC characters but changed it a bit for the Supernatural "thing". So when I upload this will be completely done so ahead of time if you review, thanks a bunch and if you didn't thank you for reading. Please still let me know how it is though :)**_

_My Dearest Dean,  
I remember that day. I took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. You turned and smiled at me. It was so bright, and your whole face lit up with that smile. Your green eyes were vibrant, your smile wide. For the moment all the worries, concerns and problems had been erased. You looked so carefree. I couldn't help but smile back. I remember you perfectly that day. You stood at 6 feet exactly. You were slim, but I knew how strong you were. You were wearing a simple white shirt and light blue jeans. You were pale and freckles were sprinkled across your face. To me you were beautiful. You stood proudly and confident. When you spoke your voice was soothing and low. I could listen to you talk and sing all day and night. I remember thinking that day how someone as sweet and kind as you could be with some guy like me. Plain and a loner, nothing special like you. You saw the look in my eyes and grabbed my chin and lifted my head up to look at you. I remember your exact words.  
"I love you. You mean the world to me."  
Your words breathed over my lips. Then you kissed them lightly, making sparks jump. I remember feeling loved and special. We were forbidden. Our love, us together. But you still showed me affections, and cared. I told you I loved you back and you laughed lightly. That day was perfect. It symbolized that we were perfect for each other. So I thought.  
I remember that night. We were walking around holding hands. It was late enough where we could hold hands safely, and let our shoulders brush against each other lightly. It was a warm night, and the stars cast a warm glow over your perfect face. A small smile played onto my lips. I guess you saw it; you pulled me in close to you and kissed me lightly on the lips. I remembered your eyes darted around; making sure no one was looking. You pulled me closer and tighter and leaned in for another kiss. It was wonderful. I remember the tingles that went down my spine. I fell even more in love with you. When I saw your eyes, excitement mirrored back. It's one of my favorite memories.  
The next memory is terrible. It's etched into my mind. Something I can't ever forget. We were almost to your house. We were going to go up to your room to lay by each other. You had tripped over a broken brick and stumbled into the road. A big black truck came. I don't think he noticed you were there. I remember seeing the fear in your eyes. Then the driver hit you. It seemed to happen impossibly fast. You were lying on the road and the driver was gone. Blood started pooling out. I had run over there, feeling terrified. I screamed for help before falling to my knees. Tears were streaming down your cheeks. They may have been falling down my cheeks too but I wouldn't of noticed. I cradled your head on to my lap and rested my forehead against yours.  
"I will always love you." That's the last thing you said to me.  
The last thing you said to anybody. I remember my heart shattering in to a million pieces. But when I looked into your eyes I saw understanding and love. I didn't see pain or sadness. I think I was feeling it for you. I know tears were streaming down my cheeks. One tear slid down your cheek before your vibrant green eyes dimmed. You took one last breath and it shuddered out and you gave a small smile. The sirens sounded through the air. I clutched onto you tighter and screamed. Two years of us, it was just gone. Paramedics had pulled me away. I felt empty and lost. After that it all blurred. The doctors told me I went to shock. But I don't remember anything that night after your death.  
It's been three months after I just wish I could give you happier news. But the truth is I haven't gotten over you. Scars on my arms and legs share the same outlook. There's still a giant hole in my chest that aches. Everything reminds me of you. I wish I could say that I'm getting better, but I know you would see right through. I'm just telling you that I'm leaving. I don't know if I'll see you or not, but I'm hoping I will. Then we can be together and not have to worry. I love you and I will hopefully see you shortly.  
With all my love,  
Your Sammy_


	2. Oh Sammy

When you look at this scene this is what you will see. A man lay broken on the ground snow falling softly over him. He was in a grave yard his body curled around a stone. The stone read:  
"Dean, Beloved son and friend, born 1962-1982, your death is a tragedy and you will be missed greatly. May your soul be resting in heaven."  
You will see that in the snow blood is pooling around him. You can barely see his chest moving, but not that life is still clinging.  
A white light slowly glows around the snow. A figure of a man slowly goes into shape. He is an angel. He's wearing a white shirt with white jeans and a black belt. He's barefoot and doesn't seem to be affected by the cold. He's pale and his face is decorated with freckles. His hazel-green eyes are full of sorrow and pain. His light brown hair is military cropped and spiked up. His lips form in a sad small smile. He picks up a envelope and reads what is inside it. A tear slips down the angels face. You then hear is low voice soft and quiet blend into the snow. You see him kneel down and rest the young man's head in his lap. The young man's eyes fluttered and unconsciously curled around the angel.  
"Sammy. You didn't have to do this. We could have been together again. It would have happened. This past year has been hell on you. I know your skin and bones and your ribs jut out. You barely slept. I blame myself. I should have watched where I walked. I could have held on tighter and I never did. I wanted you to move on and I would have waited. I should have been able to save you and let you know I was alright." The angel's voice broke and tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
"Guess that wasn't the plan. I loved you with all my heart. Now I love you so much more, with my whole soul and my being. I now know that's how you loved me all along. I should have known. But instead I found out when I watched you become more and more broken. My soul broke with yours. I felt pain racket through my being when they blades went through your skin. So I got sent down to you to take you back, if you will still be with me. We can be together for freaking ever. Spend days in gardens and in each other's arm. Could you imagine? No one would care about us together! We will be safe, warm, and happy." The angel said a big smile on his face.  
He then cocked his head his head to the left, like he was listening and his smile got wider.  
"Alright Sammy, I love you."  
Snow then flurried and wrapped around the angel and the boy. The snow went faster and flurried until you couldn't see them anymore. Then the snow died away and the young man and angel were standing together over the young man's dead body. The young man was glowing and he had a big smile on his face. They're lips pressed together and their hands entwined together. A white light glowed brighter and brighter and the man and the angel disappeared together.

**The End. Thanks again for reading, please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
